Reweaving Threads of Fate
by Amoe Chan
Summary: Learning that Astrid's hate was fueled by something he had done in his past life, Hiccup found the determination to change it by going back in time to fix what he had done wrong. But what would happen when instead of fixing fate with Astrid, he met and fall for someone he never knew in his 21st century life?Someone who goes by the name of Jackson Osborne. Past life & Time Travel AU
1. Chapter 1

**I found the inspiration to write this after re-reading the manhua, Sarasah by Ryu Ryiang. It was a time travel romance story about a girl whose spirit was brought back to her past life by the heaven's magistrate to _correct what went wrong in her past life that somehow affected her fate in the future._**

**Main pairing is Jack Frost x Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Side pairing (I know you don't like these but it is necessary for the plot): Hiccup x Astrid, Hiccup x (Secret until further notice haha)**

**Special thanks to ChibiSasori for allowing me the use her artwork as cover. Your hijack arts are awesome!**

**Please, give this story a chance to unfold. That's all~ Good day and hope you enjoy.**

**Status: Unbeta'd**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The petals were scattered, so, were his hopes.**

* * *

Running fast on his agile feet, a young man of auburn hair passed through the streets in haste. To outside observers, they could rationalize that he must be late for school, explaining why the boy had to scamper his way to reach the confines of the school gates. Little did they know, Hiccup was actually thirty-minutes away before the school bell even announced the start of morning classes.

If the other students did not know better, they would have thought that Hiccup was one of the learning enthusiasts who felt compelled to arrive before the teachers beat them to it. But the truth of it all, Hiccup was in haste to arrive _before _a certain girl did.

Upon reaching the school gates, he rested his hands on the top of his knees as he clambered to fill his lungs with air. Once he was satisfied, he stretched and straightened his back before checking his wristwatch for the time. "6:30…Yup, just in time." He muttered, smiling crookedly as he felt accomplished.

"Good morning, Hiccup! On time as usual, huh?" A random student greeted which Hiccup had the least bit idea who.

_Hiccup, _oh how Henry hated this nickname of his. But what could he do? The fit of nervous hiccups he had before made its way to different people's ears. Naturally, he had no more control to stop the nickname from going around.

Hiccup chuckled sheepishly, waving his hand unsurely at the random student.

All throughout the three and a half years that Hiccup spent studying in Berk High, he got well-known for several things. Other than his embarrassing _hiccup incident, _obvious passion for mythical creatures, outstanding academic marks, outrageous lameness in team sports, he was most popular for one reason - and that reason was Astrid.

_Oh, Astrid_ - the typical school heartthrob. With her silky blonde hair, sky blue eyes and model-like figure, several boys could not help but watch her when she was around.

And Hiccup was one of those boys…

The first time he saw her back in his freshman year, she was walking proudly by the school corridors. It was apparent at that moment that cupid struck a stupid arrow straight through his beating heart. He thought it was a simple crush, a puppy love as what girls categorized it, and that after a few weeks, the feeling would perish.

But days turned weeks and weeks turned months, the feeling did not subside, rather, it got stronger.

According to a random psychological fact (or perhaps it was a hoax) that he had read over the internet, a crush that surpassed the length of more than four months was already considered love. _Love?_ Hiccup brushed off the idea at first but then months turned into years and he knew for sure, he was _indeed _in love.

Hiccup was not a coward but he was neither the most courageous of his peers. None the less, his feelings for Astrid swelled him in a coat of fake bravery, making him leave his comfort zone to seek an honest relationship with her.

_Too bad_, Astrid **hated **his entire existence.

All the morning and afternoon greetings, well-thought gifts and straight from the heart compliments he hopelessly presented to her were harshly denied. She did not say it straight to his face, but the way Astrid would throw sharp glares at him was more than enough to know the efforts were unappreciated and that she would be more than happy to bring him the pain of a thousand needles if he dared get too close.

He should have given up years ago. _Too bad, _Hiccup **is **stubborn.

Hiccup beamed as he saw the girl of his dreams walked nonchalantly along the pavements that led to the school gates. Raising a hand up high in the air, he waved energetically at her - an action that always amused the bystanders who knew Hiccup as the _energy-deprived teen_.

As punctual as Hiccup was in greeting her, the grim scowl and sharp glare that made its way on her pretty face appeared just as punctual. She continued walking in a nonchalant pace, not bothering to bestow Hiccup another glance.

He followed, putting a three meter distance between her and his self. The moment Miss Heartthrob and Mister Nothing (but popular for a reason) stepped foot inside the school building, the small army of Astrid's friends came to greet her.

Frank Ingerman, otherwise known as Fishlegs (for some unknown reason), was a huge smart boy with the penchant for science studies. If one ever needed a partner for science projects, Fishlegs was the man one would ever need. How he got inside Astrid's little circle of friends despite his _nerdy_ nature was a real mystery.

The notorious Thorston twins, Rhian and Thian, who were more known as the _nutty _duo. Nutty in the sense that the twins never cared for detentions, suspensions and possible expulsions they were punished for the havoc and mischief they provided the whole school term. And besides that, the two used to call themselves the Rough nut (Ruffnut) and Tough nut (Tuffnut) of Berk High.

Lastly, Scott Jorgenson, aliased Snotlout, was the widely known smug bully of Berk High. The very same asshole Hiccup had for a cousin. The two had competed all through their lives. Snotlout won with brawns while Hiccup won with brains. But now, the two stupidly fell for the same girl.

And sadly, they were both failing. It must be the stubbornness running in their blood that kept them at their ministrations. And the glare Astrid bestowed them, kept the both of them at bay.

"Well look who's here?" The obnoxious cousin of Hiccup smarted. It almost took all of Hiccup's reprieve not to roll his eyes.

"Little fishbone here swam its way to the sharks...," Snotlout continued, "..again!"

"Kudos! Your insults are getting better." Hiccup said, failing to sound amuse despite his implication.

Snotlout looked like a bull about to ram a bullfighter. He harshly grabbed Hiccup by the collar, his fist promptly pulled back. "You never learn do you?"

A vigorous chant of "Fight, fight, fight!" was started by the Thorston twins. Comically, they intentionally gathered the attention of the students passing by.

Hiccup, a man that must be out of his mind, refused to back down. Where ever the hell he got this false courageousness was beyond anybody. "Oh, the question sounds funny coming from you. I'm not even sure if you learn anything besides writing your own name."

Snotlout, being a dimwit for brilliant retorts, chose to reply _the way _he knew - a straight up knuckle sandwich to the skull.

The last thing Hiccup saw were the sparks of stars and birds circling atop his head.

* * *

**A humiliating hour later...**

* * *

"You never learn do you?"

Hiccup groaned aloud. For some dreaded reason, this sentence seemed to be thrown his way twice…by different people none the less.

A tube of healing cream was thrown down his lap. Picking it up, Hiccup inspected his face at the bedside mirror. "Shit, he gave me a black eye."

The other person inside the school's clinic snorted rather loudly. "You are lucky that it was **just **a black eye."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, nonchalantly squeezing the cream to the palm of his hand and applying it on the blackened eye. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour."

Hiccup hummed. "Thanks for saving me then, Toothless. I knew I could count on you."

Toothless snorted aloud. "It's not me who save you this time."

Hiccup spun to face his friend. "Uhh, a teacher then? Shit, I'm going to get suspension, aren't I?"

Toothless, real name Terrence, shook his head. "You're a lucky fishbone. One of the student body members got to the scene first."

"The student body…? Since when did they care about stopping a fight?"

Toothless snorted aloud, "A fight? It was more like a boxer and his human punching bag."

Hiccup glared at him, daring him to continue.

Toothless kept on chuckling but at the same time, he chose to drop the mockery fit bubbling in his throat. It was not like he enjoyed seeing his friend getting bruises and cuts. To be honest, he always felt protective of the smaller male, more than willing to beat the idiots who chose to lay a hand on him. But when it came to the bruises Hiccup received from pursuing Astrid, he already got tired from caring.

Hiccup spread out the cream to his throbbing eye in silence until he decided to break it with a question. "Don't tell me, someone from the student body managed to wrench Snotlout from me?"

"Haha, I can't believe you are underestimating them."

"I'm not. But you know on how much of a brute my cousin is."

Toothless snorted. _'Nah, he's just a weakling who enjoys messing with men weaker than him.'_

"They didn't rat me out at the teachers?"

"Nope…but you know, you should be prepared."

The warning mystified Hiccup. _'Prepared?' _"Huh?"

"Well~" Toothless said saccharinely, "A rumour may or may not be going around by now~"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Haha, people might call you gay."

"…"

Toothless smiled, showing his sparkling teeth.

"…you better explain."

Toothless raised his hands in mock surrender, "Alright, bud. Keep the sword sheathed. Damn." He brushed his long raven hair to the back of his head, crossing his arms before he started explaining. "Earlier when you were knocked out, the snow man manhandled Snotty out of you."

"Hold up, snow man?"

It was Toothless' turn to narrow his eyes, "I meant Jack Frost."

"…"

"…Don't tell me you don't know him?"

"…"

"…"

"…Is he the mythical god?"

"…"

"He's not, huh?"

"…well, no."

"Well, fuck! Who cares?" Hiccup waved his arms up.

"He saved you." Toothless retorted.

With a roll of his eyes, Hiccup childishly tossed the cream at the bedside table before crossing his arms. "What makes me rumoured gay then?"

Toothless adopted a mischievous smile, "The whole situation is cliché at its finest!"

Hiccup dropped the hands to his sides. _'When Toothless talks this way. It. Was. Never. A. Good. Sign.' _He thought in demise. "…"

"To perfect the title of a knight in shining armor, he did not only save you from Snotlout but he also did the courtesy of carrying you to the school clinic."

"…Please tell me he carried me like a sack of rotten potatoes."

"Haha, fuck no. He carried you like a bride. Told you it was fucking cliché." Toothless laughed aloud.

Hiccup, on the other hand, did not find the situation the least bit amusing. "And this all happened in front of Astrid!?"

Toothless immediately halted from laughing. He automatically adopted a pissed off expression. "Is Astrid all you care about? Damn it, Hiccup, just give the fuck up!"

Hiccup was quick to sneer at his best friend, grabbing his school bag from the nearby chair. "I'm not having another talk about this."

"You just get hurt every single time. Can you not to see that she was not interested in you?

"I don't need your preaching, damn it!"

Toothless disapprovingly shook his head. How unfortunate that his friend was stubborn. He was still perched on his chair when he heard Hiccup called.

"We still have classes to go to. Let's go…bud."

Toothless sighed. It was great to know that despite their usual fight regarding Astrid, their friendship remained intact.

* * *

**After two long months...(Hiccup was still a stupid dork)**

* * *

"Pleeeeeaaaseee, Terrence, just this once!" Hiccup pleaded. And, Hiccup using the real name of Toothless meant desperation.

Toothless, on the other hand, fought off the boa-constricting grip of Hiccup around his arm. _'Damn, where did all that strength came from?' _Failing to wrench the hand off him, Toothless hung his head low, "For the last time, NO fucking WAY in hell would I help you with that!"

"Look, all you have to do is back me up."

"You know that I don't like that girl. What makes you think I'll help you?"

"Oh come on, please! I can't think of a better way to ask her to prom."

"Damn it! It was not even about that."

"…Please?"

"The puppy face would not work this time."

"…"

"…" Toothless felt the sweat trickle down his neck.

"…"

"…Damn! This usually does the trick." Hiccup let go of Toothless' arm to perch his hands on his hips.

Toothless sighed in visible relief. If the kicked puppy look lasted for few more seconds, he surely would have given in. And before he was bombarded with another fit of manipulative cuteness, he decided to walk away, intent on leaving Hiccup in the middle of the school corridors.

"I guess…I will have to eat sushi by myself tonight." Hiccup exaggerated a disheartened sigh, stopping Toothless in his tracks. How funny it was that Toothless' ears made a very obvious twitch.

'_Hooked.' _Hiccup internally swelled in smugness. _'Now all I need is to coax him a little bit more.' _"I heard they have something new at the menu too…"

Toothless still had his back on Hiccup, trying not to spin around in his precarious attempt to hide the unwanted salivation in his mouth. What can the poor guy do? Sushi was his weakness. And Hiccup knew it well enough to use against him.

"Ohh, I think it was made of cod…" Hiccup continued, "I was planning to treat you since cod and sushi is your favorite. But, I guess you a-."

Hiccup was intent to go on and on with his speech but before he could finish, Toothless spun on his heel, slumping in defeat. "I hate you."

"I love you too, bud." Hiccup said saccharinely for he knew that he had won.

Hearing the two aloud, three random girls squealed and whispered (not so quietly), "Is that what you call boys love?"

"Yeah, I think it is."

A random camera sound resonated within the corridors. _'Did somebody just take a picture?' _Toothless narrowed his eyes around, searching for the culprit.

Hiccup did not know whether he would blush or be infuriated in embarrassment but he chose to let it go. _'Shit, we're at the corridors.'_

"You are starting to humiliate us before we even do this prom proposal of yours."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Since when did you care about your image?"

"Since you have been my friend."

"Touché, asshole."

Toothless chuckled, "And for that, you better triple the sushi because I won't be able to show my face at the school for the following months of my high school life."

Hiccup jumped in joy, "Heck, I'll even buy you five plates of sushi tonight. I knew I could depend on you, bud."

Toothless shook his head. "Anything for you….and sushi."

* * *

**Two weeks after the last encounter...(Hiccup is about to humiliate his self...again!)**

* * *

The loud chatters of student approaching the school gates were not enough to dissuade the strong sound of the duo's nervous heart beats.

'_Why are we doing this again?' _Unbeknownst to the two, they had the same question in mind. Somehow, they wanted to flee but Hiccup planned this for so long, practicing the routine with his bestfriend for the past week. And chickening out would be a complete waste of time and energy.

'_What's there to lose, right?' _Hiccup questioned. If Toothless heard him, he would surely reply with, _"Pride and dignity, you idiot!"_

"Are you sure about this? It's not too late to back out, you know."

Hiccup had the fires of determination mirrored in his eyes which was more than enough answer for Toothless. "Yup."

Toothless scratched his head in defeat, looking ahead to lock his vision on their subject. "Well…the Viking woman is here."

Hiccup shook his head in mute disapproval. His best friend really had the penchant to give weird titles to those around him. "Position." He ordered.

Toothless smacked him lightly at the back of his head just for the heck of it. "Roger."

Massaging his head, Hiccup visibly scowled at his bestfriend. He dropped the act to breath deeply in precarious attempt to still his thrumming heart. Several students turned their heads towards the two of them, stopping in their tracks as they had an idea on what was about to happen.

Astrid, on the other hand, seemed to not notice them. Or perhaps, she was just ignoring their presence. And once she was close to the school gates where the two idiots stood with guitars in their arms, the two had started strumming.

**"W-well…"** Hiccup's voice jumped in nervousness, making Toothless stop strumming to give him a disappointed look.

Hiccup cleared his throat, tilting his head for another go signal. Toothless nodded his head in affirmation but not without giving a roll of his eyes first.

**"Well, you done, done me and you bet I felt it~"** Hiccup continued, now without failure in tune. He was not really the best singer out there but anyone could comment he was fairly decent. His bestfriend, however, was another matter, for Toothless had a unique serenading voice and he knew how to use it well.

**"I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted~"** Toothless seconded.

**"I fell right through the cracks…"**

**"And I'm trying to get baack~"**

If the two were not starting to enjoy the show they were putting on, they would have surely tinted red at the number of spectators they gathered. And unbeknownst to them, the watchers seemed to enjoy whatever show they were doing, including Astrid's friends with the exception of Snotlout who looked smugly annoyed at his finest.

**"Before the cool dawn ran out, I'll be giving it my bestest."** Hiccup sang once again, mustering up his precarious courage to walk closer to Astrid. **"And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention~"**

**"I reckon, it's again my turn~"** Toothless backed, following his friend towards Astrid.

Once Hiccup was a meter away from Astrid, the two bestfriends chorused, "**To win some and learn some~"**

Funny thing was, the crowd joined in at the little charade the two were doing, clapping and singing along, **"But~ I won't hesitate. No more, no more~"**

**"It cannot wait, I'm yours~"** Hiccup soloed. The crowd voiced a rhythmic sound of _oohhs _right after.

The two must have been a real amusement because right at this moment, several phones were out and surely were busy recording a video of the event.

Hiccup, now aware of the crowd, felt happy that the spectators enjoyed watching them. Toothless seemed to feel the same for his strumming and singing was more enthusiastic than when they started.

Hiccup would have been more happy, if and only if, Astrid, whom he wish to amuse, did not sport a grim scowl on her face which seemed to deepen more and more as seconds passed by.

**"Well open up your eyes and see like me~"**

Seeing her expression, Hiccup felt his momentary confidence slip off, causing him to miss the cue to start singing the next stanza of the song. Toothless, who continued his strumming, knew that his bestfriend was distracted. He did not wish to mess up, so, he decided to sing the next stanza for Hiccup, **"Open up your plans and damn you're free~ Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love~"**

Toothless was slightly unnerved now for Hiccup seemed to falter more from concentration. The strumming of Hiccup turned late and sloppy and the sounds did not come off right. Not only that, Hiccup seemed to forget the next words, so, as an effective wingman, Toothless took the initiative to keep the show going. He spun around, coaxing the crowd to continue singing with him.

And the crowd seemed pleased, singing along with him.

**"Soo~ I won't hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait, I'm sure~"**

**"There's no need to complicate~"** The crowd continued the song as Toothless continued strumming. He spun to look back at his friend, who looked like he was about to chicken out from the deathly glare Astrid was directing his way. _'Uhh…this doesn't look good.' _Toothless said inwardly. He proceeded to walk closer to Hiccup, muttering in his ear, "Now's your chance to ask her to prom. Do it." Though he doubt Astrid would accept. _'Better he face the harsh truth. It's not like he was not used to it.'_

**"I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror~"** _'It's a good thing we chose a popular song.' _Toothless thought while he half-listened to the singing crowd.

"Enough!" A loud girl's voice shrilled, silencing everyone around them. The now quiet crowd looked at the owner of the voice, finding her to be Astrid who looked more infuriated than when they usually see her.

"What is this bullshit, huh!? You nerd, you never learn, do you? When the fuck will you get that I don't like you?" She ranted, making Hiccup took a step back, the hand, holding a bouquet of red roses, hanged loosely on his side.

"A-Astrid…sorry."

"Sorry…?" She suddenly whispered before gritting her teeth in anger to shout, "You're sorry!? After all the humiliation that you are doing to me!? The least I wanted is to get involve with a loser like you. You. Piss. Me. Off!"

The crowd murmured to each other now, seemingly shocked at the situation. Toothless, who still held his guitar, was silent and immobile, uselessly watching the situation unfold before him. Although he was Hiccup's best friend, there were situations where it was not right for him to butt into and this was one of them.

Astrid then wrenched the bouquet from Hiccup's limped arm, "And what is this? _Ohh, flowers! _Do you think I would be swooned by shitty things like these?" She harshly mocked, although it was indeed her favourite flower, she could not help but feel dismayed at the sight of it now. In her uncontrolled rage, she slapped the bouquet to Hiccup's face, luckily, the torn did not make contact with his skin, leaving it completely unscathed but Hiccup's dwindling resolve was now in dire pieces.

He felt panicked and scared for he knew he pushed Astrid to the edge, and now…he probably would never have the audacity to greet nor see her again. "I'm…really sorry." It was never his intention to anger her.

Astrid did not heed his apology, throwing the bouquet harshly down in the middle of the road, perhaps, she wanted it messed up into million pieces. "…I hate you!" She said, storming off, pushing against the crowd.

She was meters away from the scene, whilst the crowd watched her back. She did not even had the single intent of looking back, not until a shrill cry resonated to her ears.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

"Oh my God!"

"What are you standing there for!?"

"Make way, damn it!"

"Somebody, call for an ambulance!"

Her head whipped back, seeing the crowd panicking, some of the school gate guards ran towards the growing crowd. She took notice of the black car whose driver's car door was left open; the owner seemed to be running at the cause of commotion.

She took a step towards them, listlessly making her way to the center.

What she saw both surprised and horrified her. There, in the middle, was a body, soaked in a pool of blood and covered with ruby petals. The bouquet she threw in fury was now in the possession of a motionless hand.

She was not even aware that she gasped in fright. Her hands covered her mouth that threatened to scream.

"It's her fault…" An unknown voice whispered behind, making her search for the owner.

"Henry! _Shit. _Bud, wake up!" Toothless cried out. For a man who was known to be tough, the tears that streamed out of his shocked eyes tarnished his title.

Murmurs and panicked shouts continued to break the serenity of the supposedly serene morning.

"As…trid. Why...?" Surprisingly, it was Snotlout who asked her. It was even more of a surprise that a look of remorse was plastered on his face.

The twins and Fishlegs, on the other hand, were pushing some of the crowd off. "Damn it, you idiots! Stop crowding and call for a fucking ambulance!" Ruffnut shouted with hoarse determination.

And while the crowd was in panic, Astrid stood there, motionless, _'No…He brought it upon his self.'_

* * *

**I just want to justify that I, in any way, do not hate Astrid. I LOVE ASTRID, but whatever behavior she had, the same as Hiccup's, were driven by SOMETHING that I would explain in later chapters. That's all.**

**Point is, I did not create this chapter for you to hate neither characters. It is for you to understand. **

**(The flow follows the manwha for the first few chapters, but the rest of it would drastically change since the manwha was on hiatus for almost five years now if I am correct. I believe it won't be continued at all.)**

**Edit: I chose the Guest reviewer's suggestion for the timeline to use. Thanks, man!**

**Thank you for reading. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, guys! First of, I want to thank you guys for the suggestions. I appreciate it a lot. Recently, someone posted a suggestion for the place/era and guess what, it turned this imaginary light bulb in my head and I was like, brilliant! It's the perfect suggestion! :D (I wouldn't say what it is yet. Soo...)**

** eater - *high five* Sarasah is my favorite shoujo manga. And yup, it was soo awesome, I decided to infuse it HiJack. You'll have your answers in the next chapters. ;3**

**Warning: There's an additional AU to this story which I would reveal in the bottom notes. I don't want to spoil. Don't worry, it isn't tragic or anything. o:**

**Little profanity is present here as well. **

**Status: Unbeta'd**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Am I living..? Or dying..?**

How long has it been since he started wandering this heavenly expanse of garden wilderness? Perhaps, no one could tell the answer, not even Hiccup himself.

But _hey_, at least the view was great. Right?

Hiccup sighed as thousands of full-bloomed flowers in different shades and species enticed and entertained his eyes for the hours he spent strolling alone in this divine wilderness. Even as his feet strode and slanted the bravura grasses and dazzling floras, the plant life magically stood back in unuttered magnificence, leaving no trail in his wake and making him lose his way further into the oasis like a wall-less maze.

Hiccup was no master of navigation, but throughout the time he spent reading inside the library, he had gathered information regarding ways to pinpoint location in case he was lost. Apparently, in the depths of his mind, a certain book said that in the absence of a compass, the lost person shall observe the stars.

Looking up at the sky, Hiccup searched for the only visible star during the day, the sun, which he failed to find no matter how much he spun around to locate.

"Well…there goes my way out..." He said, rolling his eyes. "Uh...What to do…?" Holding his chin in thought, he asked his self. "Maybe it's hiding behind the mountains..?"

Then, he narrowed his eyes at the distance, shading his eyesight from the (sun)light with the use of his hands. But no matter how long he stared afar, not a single mountain was in sight.

"Ugh…what the hell?"

Tired and bored, Hiccup carelessly flopped on his back, finding comfort from the grasses and flowers that cushioned his fall and letting out a deep sigh as he watched the clouds float languidly in the sky. Pretending that the cottony clouds were a fluffy herd of sheep, Hiccup counted each of them until his eyes drooped, lulling him to sleep.

'_Maybe…this is just a dream…'_

'_..and the next time I open my eyes,'_

'…_I'm in my bed..!'_

'…_drooling…'_

'_snoring…'_

'…_.zzzzz.'_

The wind blew beside his ears, caressing his closed lids with soothing coldness. The graceful sway of the shrubbery beneath and beside him cradled his resting body.

"Hmm…" A voice fit for tenor flitted in the air, "Isn't this what they call ironic..? What dead soul would want to sleep even in the afterlife?"

"Ronin, hush…let the young soul rest," A diva-like voice shushed.

"I am only speaking the truth though."

The woman chuckled, "Not really the usual way of finding peace, I know."

"Though, where is his reaper? Perhaps, he's still…"

"Hmmm…."

Hiccup stirred, opening his forest green eyes and skimming the two people who were peering down at him. And just like a deer caught in the headlights, the soles of his agile feet quickly met the ground, standing to his full height.

Backing away, he cautiously watched the strangers in front of him.

"Hey, don't be scared," the woman cooed, "It's alright, young soul. You are safe."

Hiccup was not the least bit scared. He was just…surprised. Who wouldn't be? He had been walking the endless expanse for hours with no life form other than plants, and when he closed his eyes for less than a minute, two strangers just appeared out of nowhere!?

Letting his guard down, he observed the two human beings in front of him.

Uhm…

Scratch that.

These two **could not be humans**. '_Holy shit.' _Hiccup internally cussed, "You guys a-are..g-glowing!" He pointed his index finger at the two.

And aside from the abnormal glow emitting from their chests, the two had another characteristic that just shouted unworldly - it was their insane gorgeousness that could easily put supermodels in the hall of shame which was not normal at all! Maybe he was exaggerating, but in Hiccup's unblinking eyes, the two were exuding an aura that says, **"We're sexy without even trying!" **Or maybe, these two strangers mastered how to release the right chemicals in attracting other humans. But the former sounded more believable in Hiccup's ears.

The woman exuded an aura of divine kindness. She has brown skin, hair and eyes, wearing a green leaf gown that perfectly hugged her healthy hourglass body.

The man did not pale in comparison. He was tall with a well built body. And although his hair was grey, it just added to his manly appeal of fair skin and grey eyes which accentuated his squared jaw.

"Oh," the woman said, looking at the light she exudes, "Do not be afraid. We're glowing because we are spirits…"

'_Uhuh….' _That did not make him the least bit better. Taking deep breaths, Hiccup closed his eyes while speaking internally, _'I'm still dreaming. I'm still dreaming. Man, I dreamt of dragons before…I won't be surprised if my mind is going haywire again. Well…we know what to do?'_

And then, the sound of flesh meeting flesh cut through the silence. "Aha! There's no pain!" Hiccup exclaimed, "I am dreaming!"

The two strangers looked at each other in surprise when they saw the boy slap himself in the face. The first one to break the silence was the man who was now stepping closer to Hiccup, "Young man, you are a bodiless soul. No physical pain would harm you in this state."

"Huh?…Bodiless…?"

And the only reply he got was a slight nod of two heads.

"You must have been unaware of what happened…" The woman said, "Allow me to help you remember." A glow of white light emerged from the palm of her hands, tossing it towards Hiccup which engulfed the whole of the lost soul's vision.

….

"…_I hate you!" were the last words Astrid said before she walked away - away from the persistent boy she whole-heartedly resented._

_The crowd's eyes followed her retreating form, whereas, Hiccup did not feel the single ounce of valour to watch her leave. He knew he had done it. All these years she had never said a word about his advances. Never said she hated him. Probably that was the reason why he never stopped, because deep down he thought that there was a chance for him to win her heart. _

_How unfortunate that he had to hear those three words before the reality pierced through his stubbornness and sink into depths of his muddled brain._

"_Henry…" Terrence muttered to his friend, "…don't be so sad, man. Here, let me take that guitar off you then let's grab something to eat, alright? My treat!" _

_But Hiccup heard nothing. _

_The internal numbness had already taken over his motor controls, shutting down the consoling words Terrence subtlety said while removing the guitar off his shoulders._

"_Henry? Let's go?" Terrence patiently waited._

_But Hiccup did not reply._

_As if his body was a marionette controlled by a puppeteer, Hiccup felt his feet step towards the romped bouquet that languidly lay on the cold hard road. His phantom hands reached out for the neglected roses, thinking, if he salvage it, then, he would be able to save his tattered feelings as well._

_And while his hand was clamped around the bottom of the bouquet, he slowly stood up, lifting the flowers and showering the cement with its red petals._

_The next thing he knew, he was lifelessly rolling up to some broken windshield, leaving trails of red at the hard metal that hit him down to the cold cement._

_Pain was the last sensation he felt. Not in his body, but in his being. And as he allowed the darkness engulf his entire vision; his ears registered the last sounds his mind could possibly remember. And that was the shrieks of his shocked spectators._

"_Kyaaaaaaaaa!"_

_Brilliant. _'_My last show of affection…deserves a standing ovation.'_

…_._

Hiccup blinked rapidly. His left hand automatically found its way to his mouth, shaking visibly. Hiccup stopped the scream that threatened to come out of his throat, taking deep breaths and closing his eyes to accept the harsh truth, "So…I…I really am dead…?"

"Hmm…" the woman mysteriously hummed.

"We could not be so sure about it." The man said.

"..Huh?"

The woman smiled softly at the confused child and by resting a hand on his shoulders, she said, "You see, every single soul who enters the afterlife must be and always be accompanied by their reaper so they would not blindly wander its wilderness."

"Like you have done earlier," the man continued. "If you haven't taken the moment of allowing peace took over you, you wouldn't have seen us…as well as the gate behind you."

"…Huh? What…gate?" Hiccup spun on his heel, gaping when he saw the arches of tall pillars that resembled the ones in fallen Greek palaces. And although the whole land was covered in gorgeous vegetation, it paled in comparison with the shrubbery that thrived close to the blinding light in the middle.

"That, young man, is the gate where souls pass through in order to live a new life." The soothing voice of the woman said.

"…new life…? You mean," Hiccup trailed, spinning on his heel to face the two, "..reincarnation?"

The woman smiled. "Yes."

"…I can't believe this."

"Most of the souls don't." The woman retorted.

"But then again, the proof is just few meters away from them." The man continued.

Hiccup silently spun to look at the light, "…you said…this is where the souls pass through to be reincarnated, right..? Does that mean…I have to go there now?"

"About that…" The woman trailed. "Remember when we said that souls shall be accompanied by their reapers?"

Hiccup nodded.

"If a soul stepped foot in the afterlife with no reaper to lead their way…it would immediately mean one thing. It was not their time to die yet."

"…"

"That means you could go back, son." The man said, smiling genuinely.

The two spirits expected the boy to leap in joy. It was not every day that anyone was given the chance to go back to life again. All the lost souls with the same predicament had always been joyful after they broke the good news, even hugging them in bliss. But the boy in front of them had shown the look of unuttered hesitance.

"Child…is there something wrong…?" The woman asked.

Hiccup met her brown eyes, pursing his lips shut.

The woman shared a glance with the man beside her, seemingly talking with their eyes.

"I…don't want…to go back…"

The two spirits looked down at him, "Why..?" They both asked.

"I..don't want to suffer the pain…I'm scared of it. If…I…go back...I'll be...just in pain." Hiccup sighed and his shoulder hanged low, "Can't I just stay here..? I mean, how about I go into the gate even if I'm not supposed to die yet? Is that allowed?"

"Yes, it is allowed but…are you sure about that?" The woman asked.

"…once you enter the light, you would forget everything that happened in this life…is it okay for you to leave like that?" The man continued. "Have you fulfilled all your aspirations?"

"…No…I have not. But can I not be allowed to save myself from the sufferings I have to face in my life?"

Again, the spirits interacted with their eyes.

"…child, aren't you going to ask us whether there is a heaven or hell…?"

Hiccup widened his eyes, almost slapping his forehead for not wondering about that. But…why would she ask that out of the blue? Well, he was curious now that she reminded him. "..is there?"

The woman mysteriously smiled. "Did you know souls that did ill to others or themselves during the course of their life were given eternal grief and sorrow on the afterlife?"

"…?"

"Look closely," she said, waiving an arm and revealing souls that Hiccup could have sword were not there a minute ago. "This is hell."

Gasping, Hiccup stared at the souls that listlessly walked around in the wilderness, the same way he did earlier. The only difference was that men, wearing rotting pieces of tree bark, were accompanying them. "Oh..my God..what are those…?" He pointed.

"They are reapers. But at this moment, you could call them Boggans. Reapers would appear like that if the soul they were accompanying had done ultimate wrong during their lives. And as long as their souls never attain peace, they would never be able to see us, or the gate to their new life." The man explained.

"…how about those good souls…?"

"They will see heaven immediately, which comprises us and the gate. And the reapers accompanying the good souls are called Leafmen," The man continued, waving a hand in the air. And just like magic, men and women clad in green armor and gowns appeared right before Hiccup's eyes. The Leafmen were holding the hands of the human souls, only letting them go when they were close to the gate.

"…whoa…" Hiccup said, "…wait, hold up….why are you telling me this?"

The woman spoke, "Child, those suffering souls could still attain peace and find this place…but even if they had, they will still be punished in another way. Because once they passed through that gate…they will be given the most unfortunate new lives."

"…are you saying…my soul is evil?"

"…no, but you have done something wrong to yourself…"

"…"

"Refusing to go back is just another form of suicide…" The man continued. "…you should go back and see the wheels of fate turn for you."

Hiccup suddenly sat down at the soft tresses of green, green grass. Curling his feet close to his chest, he encircled his arms on his folded legs and buried his head on his knees. "…so what? I know my reason is stupid…but I felt like hell at the last moments of my life...if I'll be feeling that way when I get back...…shit, if this is my only way of forgetting about it…I'm fine for what that gate has for me."

The two spirits looked at each other once again.

"…Tara…" The men muttered.

Those were the last words Hiccup heard before he felt soft hands on the tresses of his head. Another blinding light engulfed Hiccup's vision and it felt like forever before his sight went back to normal.

"Uhh…what was that for..?" But Hiccup was taken aback when Tara hugged him tight and whispered to him softly. "Oh..you poor child..."

Hiccup never cried. Not when his parents divorced. Not when his father refused to acknowledge his dream. Not when his cousin hit him. Not when Astrid rejected him. Heck, he never even cried when he thought he was dead. But how could this woman cry in his place? She does not even know him until today, right?

"…Oh, Henry…" She uttered.

'_How did she know my name…?' _Hiccup thought.

"I'm, I'm sorry, Henry." She smiled apologetically. "I…watched your life without your permission."

A loud sigh was heard from the man. "Queen Tara…please, tell me you are not doing this again." He pinched his nose bridge, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Hush, Ronin. I am a Queen of the afterlife, I'm allowed to do what I want to do." Queen Tara reprimanded. "Henry, allow me to help you."

Hiccup gaped, "You're a Que-."

The Queen shut him up with a nod, "I am. But this is not important. Listen, the things that happened to you rooted from something that went wrong in your life…"

Hiccup listened intently.

"Therefore, I'm going to bring you back in time to fix your fate."

"….what?"

"I believe you heard her right." Ronin said, shaking his head and facing Tara, "You really are too soft-hearted."

Queen Tara smiled knowingly, facing Hiccup once again, "I would admit that once you go back to life at this moment. The things with her would not work in any way. She would still resent you. But if you go back to the root of the problem, it could give way to new possibilities. And those possibilities were something I am willing to give to you. Would you take the offer?"

Hiccup thought for a moment. _'Root…of the problem? Did she mean when I first met her?'_ And the image of the strong beautiful Astrid entered the recesses of his mind, proving to be too distracting for his own good.

"Yes, Henry. It was the time before you first met Astrid."

"You can…read my mind?" Hiccup asked.

"I think that's quite obvious by now, child." The Queen said.

"…will I be able to fix it..?"

"No one could tell." Ronin answered. "But if you play your cards right, you could."

It did not take long to convince Hiccup for emerging flickers of determination suddenly mirrored from his eyes. "I'll do it."

Ronin remained stoic, whereas, Queen Tara smiled brightly. Standing up from kneeling, Queen Tara opened her palm, emitting another blinding light. For a minute, Hiccup could only protect his eyes from the brightness. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he stood on his feet and removed the cover from his eyes.

"Take this." Tara said, placing a basketball-sized egg on his palm. "This would help you in many ways."

Hiccup inspected the black egg on his hand, thinking, _'I wonder what this is…?'_

Ronin approached him with a rose in his hand. For a minute there, Hiccup felt his phantom heart constrict at the sight of the flower, remembering the incident with Astrid.

Unexpectedly, Ronin threw the rose like a dart, aiming straight into his heart. Hiccup froze for a moment, feeling heat course through his soul, starting from where the rose passed through his chest. Spinning on his back, Hiccup searched for the rose like a fool.

"The rose is in your chest now, Henry." Ronin said, making Hiccup gape.

"WHAT!?" Hiccup reacted, pulling the collar to peek inside his shirt.

"There is no need to shout." Ronin shook his head. "The flower I planted into your heart would bloom every time you are loved. And once it was in full bloom, your soul shall be back here."

"…Wait, what do you mean by my soul going back here? Why would I need to come back here? Oh..wait, do you mean when I die onc—AHHHHHH!" Hiccup was not able to finish his sentence when the ground he was standing on crumbled and swallowed him.

The last thing he heard was the parting words of Tara, "I'll bless your journey, Henry!"

Hiccup closed his eyes, hugging the egg protectively while he falls down from the skies.

* * *

"**Back in time? The time before he first met her? You should have explained it better." **

**Tara laughed sweetly, "Hey. He would learn soon about it anyway."**

**Ronin shook his head, smiling. He picked the loose hair from Tara's face, tucking it behind her ear. "Sometimes I'm wondering whether you really wanted to help them or are you just looking for something to entertain you."**

**Tara smiled. "I choose the former, Ronin, but not without a little bit of the latter." She finished, winking.**

* * *

She was just enjoying the momentary peace she had alone in the open balcony which provided an spectacular view of the seaport. All was well, not until the son a wealthy merchant approached her without her allowing it.

'_How rude...' _She internally said, rolling her eyes at the man who introduced himself as William.

Perhaps, if she remained quiet, the man would leave. So, she did just that. But an hour had passed, the man did not leave her side, nor did he falter in his story.

"My father owns several estates within England and West Indies..." The man, clad in flamboyant clothing, flaunted to the beautiful lady beside him.

'_Blah, blah, blah. Does this man have no sense? Have I ever shown interest to their wealth?' _She thought, rolling her eyes. _'Pompous. He had spent an hour talking about his father's exploits.' _She stopped her internal scorn, smiling mischievously when she found a way to tick the gentleman off.

She held up her intricately-designed fan, unfolding it with a graceful flick of her hand and lightly fanning her face. She glanced at the still-blabbering gentleman beside her, blinking her eyes enticingly, "Mister William."

William halted his _boring _speech. His cheeks tinted a light pink after hearing the way she mentioned his name on her lips, "Yes, Miss Harriet?"

"You had been gloriously itemising your father's triumphs. But this lady is interested in learning what you have earned for yourself."

The straight up suggestion caused William to sweat profusely. "M-my feat..?"

'_Just as I thought.' _She peered innocently at him. But in all honesty, she was internally cheering that she was able to surprise the man in front of her. "Yes, Mister William."

"W-well, I have traded Eastern spices and manufactured cloths in the Thirteen Colonies…"

"Oh my," Harriet said exaggeratedly, feigning amazement, "…in your own fleet?"

"Well…" William sweated, "…no. It's jointly owned by -."

"…your father and his camaraderie?" She asked knowingly.

And the man nodded stiffly. A bit ticked off by her discourteous act of cutting his speech.

"I figured as much." Harriet then spun on her feet, walking with a gentle sway of her gown. Then she halted her steps, glancing back at William, "Listen well, Mister William. You are quite the gentleman, but if you wish to court my hand, boasting exploits you have not achieved for yourself would never astonish me."

She did not really mean to be rude or say things that people would think she was full of herself for thinking that all men was after her affections. _Oh no_, that was not the reason why. It was just that she saw her father, lurking by the shadows and taking delight that his daughter was having a conversation with a _stranger_, Harriet was smart enough to conclude that this was a set up meeting, arranged by her own father in the hopes that the stranger could coax Harriet into the prospect of _marriage._

And that was a set up that Harriet would _never _fall for. Turning her back on the stupefied man, she softly said, "If you'll excuse me."

Now that was over and done with, she only had one problem left on her puffy sleeve. It was her infuriated father. Mentally cringing, she was already counting the whips she would definitely receive from her father once they are in the confines of their home.

…

..

.

'_Haha, no.' _Harriet giggled to herself. Although her father usually frowns at her snarky behaviour, never did he once laid punishment on her. Well, she got her frail-looking body to thank for that. Compared to her female peers, Harriet was quite short for an eighteen-year old, making her appear like a measly fourteen year old.

Despite the advantages of her appearance, there was never a day when Harriet did not curse her petite body. One of the things she hated the most was to look and be treated like a fragile china ware, too delicate to touch and too expensive to be left alone.

Gracefully making her way inside the room filled with nicely dressed aristocrats, wealthy merchants and other superficial individuals (who thought partying all day and night was the meaning of life while the poor were out scrounging to pay for their vanity), she proceeded to leave the room and go into the hallways, sneaking out of the house that held the party.

As she ventured outside the flamboyant house, Harriet thought she would find her new solace by walking out in the streets and heading towards the nearest port, hoping to catch the best view of the sunset.

She thought it was a brilliant idea.

Stupid.

Of course, it was not. Other than the attention she gathered for her ostentatious gown which screamed, _I am rich, you beggars! Come and rob me of everything I have._ She also ventured without companion which was highly frowned upon by society. And to make matters worse, the heavy gown she wore started to wear her down.

She badly wanted to slouch, but a lady of her stature was expected to present herself with grace at _all times. _Thankfully, her tight bodice kept her back straight. She kept the same posture as she walked for another fifteen minutes.

Seemingly walking in a daze across the slowly emptying streets, she was pulled out of her stupor when she noticed three chary-looking men with predatory glint in their eyes. She followed their gaze, feeling her hairs stood on ends when she realized it was her they were staring at.

Panicking, she decided to go to a different route, taking an abrupt turn in a small alleyway.

Stupid.

Again, she made another dim-witted move. _'Oh dear Harriet, your father must be so damn proud right now.' _When she entered the alleyway, she did not expect it to be this filthy, much less isolated. Spinning on her heels, she saw the three men block the entrance she entered from.

'_That leaves me…no choice then.' _Quickly, she turned around, grabbing the front of her ruffle-filled skirt and running briskly away from the nearing men.

Suppressing the bile from her throat, she mentally recoiled at the dirty mud and scattered dog feces that dirtied the bottom of her shoes and skirt. As if her disgust was not enough, she had to squeeze her way in between small and grubby passage ways.

'_Is there no other way?' _She asked but then she was given no other choice when the men, who were following her, were only few meters away from where she stood. She moved to her side, only to squeeze herself inside the narrow path.

How she hated this. It felt like she was some rat about to be pounced by cats. And just to perfect the whole scenario, the men were chasing her slow, as if they were predators playing with their food.

Cursing inside her head (which she wish she could do aloud but then it was against proper etiquette), she felt the coal and dirt from the wall latter her face, hair and gown. "Disgusting," she hissed under her breath.

A hand grabbed her arm which was quickly removed the moment she threw her fan at the man's face.

The rush of air blew on her when she got out of the stinking alleyway, but not without tripping on her sides first.

And now…that had done it. The heaviness of gown took the weight on her, and no matter how much she tried to stand on her feet, the ruined petticoat hindered her chances to get proper footing.

"Now, now, miss. Try not to hurt yourself any more. I'll help you up..," one of the pursuers said, grinning maliciously, "once I'm done with ya, that is! Hahahaha."

The other two chorused his laugh and she cringed at the annoying noise that reached her ears. The three men then moved closer to her, looming at her fallen body.

"Aww, fair lady here is dirty."

"They look like normal peeps when they're dirtied, don't ya think?"

One of them hummed in agreement. "Well, you can barely see her face with all that dirt." Then his hands reached out for her face, "Here, lemme clean it for ye, miss!" He said, winking.

Automatically, her hand refused the dirty hand, slapping it away harshly. "Don't you dare lay a hand on me!"

"_Ohhhh _Lads, our lady here got some attitude!" The first man said and the other two chuckled.

Whipping her head around, she desperately searched for anyone nearby. Her concentration was taken away though, when rough hands brought her up to stand. She vigorously tried to wrench away the hands from her, only stopping when a rusty dagger was poised to her freckled neck.

"Uh, uh, uh, you wouldn't wanna scar your pretty neck now, would ya?"

She might be scared out of her wits, but no one will ever stop her lips from sprouting insults, "Ugh, I thought your face was most atrocious thing I've ever encountered but it seems your breath had paled it in comparison."

The two who held her arms laughed, while the one, holding the dagger, scowled.

"Shut yer mouths!"

"But yer breath is truly atrocious!" The one on Harriet's left commented, only to be rewarded with a fist to the jaw, courtesy of the man with the dagger.

Seeing her chance, Harriet stepped on the man's feet in her right, also, kneeing him in the part-you-should-never-speak-of. She quickly took off when the man removed his hands to soothe _it._

"Idiots! Follow her." And two stood briskly.

Harriet, despite her small frame, could run like any healthy boy. If she was not wearing this ten kilo gown, she could have put a good distance from her pursuers. Taking the right road, she saw the isolated wooden port.

But as she run for her escape, her breath labored and her head throbbed. It all went fast and the next thing she knew, her vision has darkened, lulling her into nothingness.

* * *

"Who falls asleep while runnin?"

"I dunno. Tired out, yea? You know these rich peeps never worked themselves 'neway."

Stirring, the closed eyelids opened. The body was still for a moment. The only thing moving were the eyes, whose vision was enraptured and focused at the orange afternoon sky. Approximately fifteen seconds upon opening the eyelids, the still body gained back its motor senses, electrifying the resting body with a pang of energy.

Quickly sitting up, an ungraceful groan was heard from the awakened lady.

"Oh look, she's awake!" Hearing the raspy voice, forest green eyes landed its vision on three hobo-looking men, who were peering down at _him_.

"What?" _His_ throat rasped, quickly, _his_ hand immediately touched _his_ neck. "My voice is…pitchy…"

"Ohh, did ye hit yer head, fair lady?"

Narrowing _his_ eyes at the man who spoke, "Who are you calling fair lady..?"

The three men were dumbfounded. The one who spoke answered, "Uhh...you?"

"Ahhhh!"

The three pursuers jumped in surprise. Well, they knew the lady before them was scared. But never did they hear a well-endowed lady scream like that.

"My voice! Ahhhh! What the fuck!? I sound like a girl!"

The three backed away in surprise.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…did she just use that word?" The curious one of the three asked.

"No..I think she said duck…" One replied.

The man with the dagger shrugged his shoulder. "No idea."

And whilst the three looked at each other, the fallen girl turned hysterical, sprouting nonsense after nonsense.

"Why am I covered in blankets?" She asked the three creepy men.

"Uhhh…that's no blanket...it's your gown, miss." The curious one replied.

"What the fuck is going on here?" The girl took her surroundings as if it was the first time she had seen the place. Maybe it was the first time she had seen it. But who knows?

"…do you think she really hit her head…?" The curious one whispered in the ear of the man with dagger.

"...I don't know…but this is scaring me out, Jason." The man with the dagger replied.

"…maybe, she's faking it…?" The third one suggested and three of them stared in understanding.

The man with the dagger chuckled, "Miss, we already get yer plan. Stop actin' and let's start our fun." The other two chuckled behind him and started walking towards the hysterical girl.

But then, they stopped when the girl grabbed her breast, fondling it even. How funny it was that the pursuers turned bright red at the sight. "It's real…" she whispered.

"Uhhh….are ye alright, miss?" The other one asked, reaching out to grab her shoulders. But before he could do so, she did another improper gesture that would definitely make her parents cry in disapproval.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I have b-b-boo-bs! WHAT THE FUCK!?" She screamed, removing her hands from her breast immediately, feeling like she had committed an unforgivable crime for touching the part she owned.

Just to salvage their hearing from possible breakage, the three covered their ears. "Somebody silence her!" The man with the dagger said.

But no one dared to move, not that they needed to anyway, since the hysterical lady pursed her lips and froze.

"Uhh…what now..?" The man named Jason said.

"Have any idea, Tim?" The man with the dagger asked the third guy.

Tim just shrugged his shoulders. "Well…she isn't movin', let's just make her stand on her feet and rob her or somethin'. She's crazy, I ain't doin' it anymore no matter how pretty she is."

And the other two nodded in agreement. Tim and Jason cautiously grabbed hold of the lady's arms, making her stand on her limp feet.

"Look, miss. We don't care about ya anymore, so we're just gonna get the jewelry and we can all forget about this, yea?" the man waved his dagger as he explained. When no reply was heard, his hands went to grab her necklace but before he could pull it off her neck, she spoke, "Is this a movie?"

"…"

"…"

"…what? Mo-movie? Wha's that?" Jason asked.

"No, no, maybe not…I don't remember acting before I met Astrid." She said, peering around. "Wait…am I in an amusement park? I remember going to Disneyland before with those legit looking ships…but…but I don't remember having a girl's body."

The three other men listened to her in silence.

"…Oh my fucking god! When she said I'd go back in time…she meant I'll go back in my past life!?" She shrieked, looking up at the sky, "Queen Tara, you didn't tell me about this!"

**That. Had. Done. It.**

The three backed away, far away from the crazy lady in front of them.

"Let's just leave tha' woman, Eugene!" Jason said, pulling the man with the dagger.

Feeling like Tara would not answer, she returned her head down to look at the three, "Wait! Hey! You three, I have something to ask!"

But the three were already running away from her. Well, maybe it is a thing here to play chase? Well then, a chase is what Hiccup would gladly give. "Wait up, what year is this? What place is this? Damn it! Stop!" She ran after them, the skirt clasped within her hand.

How ironic. The pursued was now pursuing her pursuers. Hopefully, that sentence made sense. Passing through several passage ways of different smells and sizes, Hiccup was now openly chasing the three towards the port of hulking ships owned by privateers. Unfortunately, Hiccup was too busy pursuing the three for her to notice the magnificence of the view.

"Stop following us, ye crazy woman!" Tim shouted at the top of his lungs.

Huffing, Hiccup weakly followed the quickly distancing three men. "…W-wait!" She ordered breathlessly, not paying attention to where she was going. _'Dammit. It's not like I have the plague for them to be running like this.'_

Stopping in the middle of wooden planks, she tried resting her hands on her knees but her tight bodice refused her torso to curve.

"I….I c-can't…b-breathe." She said breathlessly, her head was bopping around in dizziness.

How tired was _she_ to be feeling this way? Hiccup thought.

When _her_ vision started seeing double, _she _decided it was best for _her_ to rest against the nearby post. Hell be done with those guys. _'I ain't chasing them no more.' _Walking towards the wooden post like a drunken man, she gathered the attention of the nearby men who was resting by the dock.

"Hey, miss. Are you all right?"

When _she_ reached the post, _she_ spun on _her_ heel, resting her back on the wooden post.

"Miss!" The voice howled in alert.

The last thing Hiccup saw was the bleary image of a man running towards _her _before the saltwater engulfed _her _body, soaking _her_ heavy blankets for a gown.

And as _her_ body sank down to the bottom, _she _watched the bubbles escape from _her_ nose, leaving _her_ gasping for air which sadly placed _her _in a more dire situation for saltwater invaded the insides of _her _mouth, down to her throat.

Feeling the burning sensation within _her_ lungs and esophagus, she closed her eyes and internally asked, _'Queen…Tara…am I going to die this…fast…?'_

* * *

"…**That didn't go as expected…" Ronin said, watching a globe of white light that had shown the drowning body of Harriet, the past embodiment of Hiccup.**

"…**hmm…indeed…but maybe this is for the better…" Queen Tara said solemnly, observing the next scenes inside the globe. "Perhaps, it is."**

**Ronin hummed in approval.**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**1. The F-word, apparently, had been attested to exist in 1475, possibly, earlier than that. So yeah. I'm not sure how legit the source I read was but it says that in Ancient England, it was an abbreviation for, Fornication Under Consent of the King.**

**2. The Heaven/Hell thing. I have no source for that...I've just thought about it in a whim. I wish I could have explain it better but I'm lacking the writing skills needed for that...But if you want me to try, perhaps, pm me what I should fix about it?**

**3. Queen Tara and Ronin came from the animated movie, Epic. (Yes, I find Ronin hot.) And yes, I exaggerated their gorgeousness and what not. I admit. XD**

**4. Yes...Hiccup is a girl in the past. (Some of the characters here would be genderbent as well but not everyone.)**

**5. What settings? Thanks to the suggestion of the guest reviewer, I'm going for 1500's, 1600's to 1700's England. Pirates and stuff.**

**6. Will this be historically correct? Apparently, no. I don't have enough time to research for it. BUT, the events here would be inspired by the 1500's to 1700's England.**

**7. What would you say if said "I don't like this because you changed Hiccup's gender."? Fine by me. ^^ But I ain't changing what I had planned for this. Past life Hiccup would be a girl. If you read the SARASAH Manga/Manhua, you'll understand why.**

**8. The three goons were OC's.**

**9. Why does Hiccup cuss a lot? Let's be real. 80% of teens around Hiccup's age cusses. Jeebus.**

**10. Are you a potato? Yes, apparently, my mom found me when she was digging our backyard. Hoolah, I just revealed the biggest mystery of my life. (Don't ask my why I put this but in case you insist, someone asked me this haha.)**

**11. Etiquette: I'm not sure on how legit my source was but it said that, males approaching females without their approval or consent was considered rude, same for people cutting people in the middle of their speech. As for a rich lady walking around by herself with no companion, I think I read that from a book I read before. I'm not sure about the timeline of that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reads and reviews. Here is another chapter, I hope you guys enjoy. :)**

** eater - thank you so much for reading this, really~ And I'm glad you liked the time period I picked. I have the guest reviewer to thank for that. ^^ And yes, do not be worried. Hiccup was trapped inside a woman's body but it does not make him a girl. XD (Does that make sense at all?)**

**Important: As I have revealed last chapter, Hiccup was trapped in the body of his past life named, Lady Harriet Haddon. But even though he was a girl during these times, I would be using male pronouns on his part, interchanging it to female depending on the situation, so please, don't go bawling how inaccurate the pronoun was to his current gender...he's basically a man trapped in a woman's body. So yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Only the twists and turns.)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Culture shock...**

* * *

_'Queen…Tara…am I going to die this…fast…?' _

As the darkness succumb his entire vision, Hiccup saw a blur of white, heading his way. _'Is…this the gate's light…?' _He wondered, finally closing his eyes and letting his body sink deeper into the sea's deep abysses.

* * *

_**Two minutes later...**  
_

* * *

Hiccup felt air forced into his mouth by a foreign appendage that he could not identify due to the lack of sight. When the softness left his lips, the feeling of thrusts in the middle his chest replaced it, effectively waking his closed tight lids and lulling his mouth to cough the salty water out of his stinging throat and lungs.

Heaving, Hiccup peered into the men who were looking at him with worried and slightly relieved faces.

"Miss, how are you feeling?"

His eyes swerved to the man who asked, and Hiccup could not help but gape upon seeing _him._ Fascinated, Hiccup took in the features of the man, focusing on his platinum hair and icy blue eyes that, without a doubt, had women swooning down his toes.

"I…I'm fine," Hiccup wheezed, pushing himself to sit up from the floorboards. "W-what happened..?" He did remember falling into the water, which surprised him to be honest. He remembered resting himself on a sturdy post, how did he fall down the waters undoubtedly mystified him.

The platinum-haired man sighed, along with the brown-haired man behind him. "My comrade and I saw you unsteadily walk close to the waters, and if my guess was precise, you were planning to rest on the post..? Apparently, you missed it by inches…" If there was no impending death present in this situation, the man and his friend, without a doubt, would have laughed at the stupid maiden for her carelessness.

Hiccup whipped his head towards the post he intended to rest on, remembering how dizzy he was at that moment, "I guess I was seeing double, huh?"

"Perhaps, you were, miss." The brown-haired man agreed (slightly).

"Wait…if I drowned…it means t-that…y-you…?" Hiccup blushed profusely, touching his purple lips that quickly turned red in seconds.

"Please, do not think ill of my intentions, miss. I had to perform the resuscitation in order to revive you." The platinum-haired man said coolly.

He was a bit irked at the prospect, but Hiccup knew it was true, so instead of wallowing more into the situation, he chose to let it go. Standing on shaky feet, Hiccup noticed the clothes he was wearing to be thinner, smaller, flimsier, and undeniably lighter. "Uh, where did the…"

The statement bear no need to finish itself for the two men blushed, as if realizing something they haven't for the minutes that passed and quickly averting their eyes away from him. The platinum-haired man removed his long coat, handing it over to him while stating, "I deeply apologize, miss. I had to cut your garments off you…i-it was too heavy for me to haul you out the waters."

Hiccup nodded nonchalantly, quick to understand the situation, "Oh, it's okay! Thank you so much for saving me. But you don't have to be shy, it is not like I'm naked or anything. Look,I still have this long dress on me_."_ He reasoned, refusing the coat handed to him.

"…o-okay?" Jackson asked in barely audible voice. And Hiccup thought Jackson was just unsurely agreeing with him, but truthfully, the platinum-haired man was foreign to the word.

"But you're only wearing your…chemise, miss." The brown-haired man reasoned and still had his eyes averted away from him.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, looking down at his _dress_. "This is called a chemise, huh?" He had never bothered what clothes were specifically called, thus, puzzling him why _this chemise_ would gather such reaction…**unless,** this is the equivalent of modern-day's female undergarment.

His question clearly puzzled the two, but never did they glance his way. "On second thought, I think I'll take your offer about that coat." He had no need to say it twice because the platinum-haired man willingly handed the dark blue coat to him without a word.

Fitting his small frame inside the warm coat, Hiccup realized how small he was when the coat hanged loosely on him like the blankets for a gown he was struggling to wear earlier. "Thank you again, uhh…?"

Heeding the implicated question, the brown-haired man pronounced his name, "James Benthey, milady." Bowing with grace, the platinum-haired man introduced himself shortly, "Jackson Osborne, we are privateers aboard the sail of _Rise of the Guardians._ How about you, milady…?"

Feeling awkward with the _too-formal-for-her-tastes_ introduction, Hiccup prolonged the most awkward sound of _uhh _while he internally battled with his head, _I'm somewhere from the past…seeing that I'm a girl here…I'm quite sure I'm not named Henry…_

"Lady Harriet!" A frantic voice reached into the ears of the three. Averting gazes to the source of the sound, Hiccup almost jumped when a long raven-haired man, pulled Hiccup to stand behind him, pointing the edge of a sword (which Hiccup identified as a cutlass) towards his saviors.

"What did you do to Lady Harriet, you pirates!?" The raven-haired man accused with rasp, never allowing the cutlass' edge to lower down, deeply infuriated by the state of undress and dishevelment that his benefactor, Lady Harriet, appeared.

The man, who introduced himself as Jackson, smiled cockily, holding his arms up in mock surrender, "Is this the way to thank the saviors of this lady here? And we're no pirates, young man, we're privateers."

The raven-haired man tilted his head slightly, not fully facing the lady behind him and not lowering the cutlass one bit. "Is this true, Lady Harriet..?"

'_So…I'm Harriet.' _Hiccup nodded, adding words to the affirmation, "Yeah. They saved me from drowning. So, could you please lower that thing before you hurt somebody?"

Slightly unnerved, the raven-haired man cautiously lowered the cutlass in his hand, swiftly spinning on his heel to face Hiccup. And when they locked sight, Hiccup's eyes widened, recognizing the striking green eyes and sharp-looking face that was staring down at him, and he unwittingly said, "Toothless!"

"…Toothless..?" The three awkwardly chorused, standing there in silence.

Recovering from his initial shock about the sudden oddity of his benefactor, the raven-haired man whipped his head to the other occupants of the wooden floorboards and asked, "Did Lady Harriet hit her head?"

Quick to realize his mistake, Hiccup cleared his throat which he quickly regretted after seeing the reactions he got. James looked at him disapprovingly; Jack looked fascinated, while the Toothless look-alike looked puzzled. "Uhh…sorry? Ha. Ha. I felt something in my throat…" He awkwardly scratched his head, hoping to appease the odd gazes.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Apparently, it earned him more weird looks. _'I better shut up…how do ladies get out of this kind of situation..?' _Hiccup narrowed his eyes, the same way the three were doing. Suddenly, he remembered those cheesy dramas and movies his friend, Stormfly, forced him to watch.

'_This is going to be embarrassing.' _He noted, breathing deeply and exaggeratingly perching the back of his hand to his wet forehead, looking weak and tired, "Oh my, I'm dizzy." He said, proceeding to stiffly allow his body to fall, '_Someone better catch me.' _Like a heeded prayer, the raven-haired man caught him swiftly.

Perhaps the three caught on, because in Hiccup's (obviously faking) bleary vision, he saw how the three looked comically at him. _'This is why I'll never join the theater club.' _Just to keep the act going, Hiccup stood weakly on his feet and rested his flimsy body against Toothless look-alike's side.

Somehow, the raven-haired male looked worried, allowing his suspicions down the drain, "Let us be on our way to the carriage, Lady Harriet. Your father is deftly worried and aggravated with your escapade."

'_Is he..really?' _Hiccup nodded, thinking, _'…dad…I wonder who my dad here is.'_

"Lady Harriet, have you already inquired these men of their names?" Toothless look-alike whispered and Hiccup only nodded in reply. And then, Toothless look-alike glanced at the two, "We shall take our leave. I'll make sure to inform my benefactor's father of your heroic act."

"And may I inquire her father's name?" Jackson asked.

"She is the only daughter of Sir Stephen Haddon."

Jackson and James looked alit with the discovery, obviously knowing who the man was. Glancing curiously at Harriet, Jackson smiled and revealed the most perfect set of sparkling teeth Hiccup had ever seen, "Until we meet again, Lady Harriet."

Hiccup stared at the man named, Jackson, nodding his head, not really caring in seeing him again. "Ah, yeah, see you later, Jackson...James."

* * *

**_Few moments later...(Jackson and James started a small chat.)_**

* * *

"Yeah? See you later…?" Jackson repeated her words as she walked away and disappeared with the raven-haired man, "Haha, Sir Haddon's daughter is quite interesting. Don't you think so, James?"

James cocked a curious brow towards his comrade, "The infamous Jackson found a young lady interesting? Am I hearing things?"

Jackson rolled his eyes, brushing his soaked mid-back long hair to the back of his head, "You already met Sir Haddon, James. He is a man of strict rules and etiquette, anyone would be surprised to witness his only daughter act and speak against proper manners. She was speaking in a way I have never encountered before."

James could not help but agree. "Indeed. Also, I half-expected her to be surprised when we introduced ourselves. We're the famous privateers of the King after all, but it did not affect her in the least bit."

"True. Perhaps, she already knew us from her father?"

"I doubt it, Jackson. If you ask me, it seems like she was entirely clueless of things…? Like," he trailed, trying to fight off the blush from his face, "…the chemise. I am surprised she did not lash out on us for seeing her in that manner."

"Exactly why I said she was interesting, James. She's an oddity that one rarely meets." Jackson shrugged, "But let us wallow that matter for another time. I quite need to suit myself in dry clothes. It's cold out here."

Nodding his head in reply, the two walked into the confines of the smaller ship (which sails with Rise of the Guardians).

* * *

_**Upon reaching the carriage and after startling the coachman, the two entered the transport in silence.**_

* * *

"Were you mad, Harriet!? Going out in the streets on your own, do you even realize the dangers you were putting yourself? Why did you not search for me to accompany you?" The Toothless look-alike scolded the moment the door of the carriage closed.

Hiccup cringed, even up to this day and age; his friend had the tendency to reprimand him. "I'm sorry, alright?" '_It was not my fault anyway…I just woke up in the streets with this weird men, looking at me funny.'_

Toothless look-alike rested his back against the cushions, observing the slouch in his benefactor/friend's posture. _'I am inclined to believe that something is wrong here.' _He thought, narrowing his eyes and remembering how Harriet said, "Toothless," as if addressing him as such.

Hiccup could not help but smile. It was great for him to know that in this surprise adventure, he would be seeing a face he knew, the face of the person he was most comfortable with.

"Now is not the time for you to smile, Harriet. Your father would be furious to see you," he paused, motioning to her, "..like this. My God, Harriet, you look worse than the girls I see starving in the slums."

Pouting, Hiccup looked down at his drenched body, "…I don't look that bad. My clothes are just wet. It's no big deal, Toothless."

"..Toothless? Why are you addressing me, Toothless?"

'_Ah shit. I slipped again.' _"Ha. Ha. Ha…" He trailed, scratching the back of his head, "Y-you know, uhh," _'I was from the future and you look exactly like my bestfriend, Toothless. Apparently, he happens to be your_ _reincarnation.' _Hiccup wanted to say those words, but then again, the idea would only be laughable as much as it was incomprehensible for any sane person to believe.

Toothless look-alike shook his head, "The deal is big, Harriet. How are we going to explain this situation to your father?"

"That I decided to go for a swim?" Hiccup said jokingly, laughing awkwardly at the end.

Too bad, Toothless look-alike was not the least bit amused. "…"

Whispering, Hiccup retreated into the cushions of his seat, "Sorry…" '_Drama fail. Comedy fail. Nope. I will never fit for theater arts.'_

Toothless look-alike sighed loudly, standing and kneeling down, pulling out a mahogany chest from his seat. Then, he stood again, opening the window and peering outside.

"Hey, that's dangerous!" Hiccup said worriedly, grabbing his bestfriend look-alike's sleeve and pulling him inside.

But the raven-haired did not heed his warning, proceeding in what he planned to do. "Humphrey!" He shouted against the wind, beckoning the attention of the coachman, "Please take us to the nearest Haddon's estate."

"Sure!" The coachman affirmed, shouting it a loud.

Toothless retreated his half body back into the safety of the carriage, much to Hiccup's relief, and grabbed the chest's top, revealing a peach-colored dress (kirtle to be exact) embroidered with golden threads and laces.

"Change into this when we arrive at the estate." Toothless ordered, "Now, now, Harriet. Do not think I'm spoiling you. I just want you dressed into something presentable, so your father would be less furious once he heard about this. I kid you not, Harriet, he **would** still be hearing about this."

For some odd reason, Hiccup could not help but feel grateful. "Thanks, bud."

_Finally_. A nickname Toothless look-alike was familiar of. Smirking, he shook his head, crossing his arms and sitting back on the seat, "I guess you knew this good ol' Thomas would be helping you in the end."

'_Oh, so he is named Thomas here.'_ Smiling, Hiccup joked, "You are not that old." _'Right?'_

"I am still two years your senior, Harriet. Therefore, I have every right to call myself old-er."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. The moment the carriage stopped in front of a decent-looking two-storey building, Thomas ushered Harriet inside, guiding him in one the rooms to change, along with a maid.

Inside the room, Hiccup could faintly hear Thomas talking to the caretakers of the house, telling them not to speak a word about his state of undress to anyone. But without a doubt, Hiccup heard him say something about fetching Harriet's father.

"Milady, please allow me to take your clothes."

But Hiccup was having none of it. He stubbornly hugged his drenched _chemise_, along with the coat lent to him. "Uhm, I think I can bathe myself."

Narrowing her eyes, the maid looked at her incredulously, "Milady, please -."

"Really, just let me do this, okay?" He could not help it. Even though he figured these women were used to bathing _him/her _or _anyone _for the matter, it still irked him in allowing them to see him, err, her in the nude.

"If you say so, milady." The maid resigned.

A few moments later, another debate commenced between the maid and the young lady, regarding dressing.

"But milady, it takes one to tie the string behind the dress. I am afraid you cannot do it on your own."

"Then…just tie it when I have dried myself."

"If you wish…milady." The maid looked at him oddly.

Hiccup took the dress, going behind the embroidered wall, specifically made for dressing. Hiccup, in his resolve to not appear like a pervert, chose to fascinate his self by looking at the ceiling instead of ogling the female body he had. Once he felt his body was dry enough, he wore the white cloth, which he knew to be a chemise, then, beckoned the maid to help him with the rest.

The maid topped his chemise with the peach dress, which the maid specified as a kirtle, tying the bodice tightly on his torso and waist.

"C-could you loosen it for a bit?"

"Miss, it's supposed to be this tight." The maid reasoned.

Hiccup did not care if _it _was supposed to be worn _this tight_, who cares about appearances when you are gasping for your life? How women this day and age survived this brutality was a real wonder to Hiccup.

Knotting the ends of the string into a ribbon, Hiccup adjusted his self to the tightness. The maid ushered him to the mirror, brushing his wet locks and fixing it to a decent-looking braid.

Then loud rustles was heard outside the door, and there, the hulking figure of a copper-haired man pushed himself inside the room. "Harriet!" The man beckoned.

"S-sir Haddon." The maid said stutteringly.

"Leave us." He ordered curtly, sending the maid running on her feet.

Hiccup spun on his seat, gulping aloud when he saw the familiar face of his own father. But instead of feeling scared at the infuriated stare sent to him, he felt like laughing in both joy and relief. Because unlike Toothless, who has longer hair and bigger physique in this time, his father looked entirely the same, except for the puffy clothes he wore, which he found to be comical, considering how it made his father even bigger. But all in all, he was relieved that his father was the same father he had in the future.

"Where in heaven's name have you been!?" Harriet's father, named Stephen if his recollection was correct, was quick to question and Hiccup just sat there with pursed lips, thinking how similar it was when his father reprimands him.

"Speaking rudely to the son of my comrade, running out of the party without permission, going outside without a companion!?" He boomed, pacing closer and closer to Harriet.

But all Hiccup could think of, was how much of a rebel Harriet was, also, realizing the tryst that his past life did before he took over.

"And what is this information I heard that you drowned!?"

"Dad –." Hiccup stopped when he noticed Stephen's surprise of what he called him. "Uh…father. Please, relax. Yeah, I did drown but I am still alive, aren't I? Shouldn't you be relieved that I'm still alive and breathing?"

Sighing loudly, Harriet's father loosened the tenseness on his shoulders, "Harriet, I have no time for your puzzling statements. How did you drown?"

"…I fell into the water then choked on water?"

"Harriet!"

"Da-," he stopped, quickly correcting himself, "Father. I..I was playing chase with kids…" _'Old and ugly men to be precise but he has no need to know that, right?' _"And…I got tired because my gown was too heavy…"

"Then?"

'_How surprising.' _Hiccup thought internally, noting how Harriet's father seemed to be listening to the words he said. It would be nice if his dad were the same. Though, he would not deny that their father-and-son dynamics did improved these days. _'I can't believe I'm saying this…but I somehow wished I spoke with dad more these past few weeks. He doesn't seem like it but I knew he would be this worried to know about my accident…' _

"Harriet?" The man called softly.

"Oh," Hiccup mentally slapped himself for trailing off again, "I got tired, Father. So, I decided to rest beside a post, which I missed and I accidentally fell into the water."

"My God, Harriet. Must you be this careless? What would happen if you were not saved by someone?"

"Yes, yes. D-, Father, I know. I'm sorry, okay?"

"…o-kay?" Harriet's father inquired about the foreign word. But then, he did not await Harriet's explanation, "Harriet. Take this conversation seriously…"

And that made Hiccup purse his lips, feeling how much of a douche he was. "Yes, father. I deeply apologize…"

After a full minute of silence, Stephen spoke again, "Who shall I thank for saving my sole daughter?"

Hiccup almost teared-up at the heartfelt relief Harriet's father had shown upon saying the last words, it would not take an expert to know the sincerity of Harriet's father's gratitude to the men who saved her.

"They introduced themselves as privateers of _Rise of the Guardians_, Jackson Osborne and James Benthey."

Motionlessly blinking, Harriet's father just stood there while he processed his daughter's answer. "Have they, truly?"

Hiccup nodded, and almost jumped when Harriet's recently motionless father laughed heartily, perching hands on his plump stomach. "We should definitely thank them, Harriet."

Narrowing his eyes, "Yeah…I think so too, father." _'That was odd.'_

"..y-yeah?" Harriet's father inquired once again.

Sighing, Hiccup shook his head, _'This would be a very long journey…'_

* * *

"**It is indeed a long journey for you, Henry." Tara seconded.**

**Ronin then walked closer to her, saying, "But, don't you think he's changing the past too much, Tara?"**

"**Yes, indeed."**

"**Shouldn't you worry about it? It would greatly affect thousands of lives and souls…"**

"**I've been aware of that, Ronin." She replied, "But we both know that there is no need for us to worry about it."**

"**System, yes, the system is designed to adapt."**

**Then, Tara nodded curtly.**

* * *

**Notes:**

**1. Privateer - (source: Wikipedia) was a private person or ship authorized by a government by letters of marque to attack foreign vessels during wartime. (But in this story, the privateers, onboard Rise of the Guardians, were based on the SEA DOGS of Queen Elizabeth I. They were basically pirates, who raid Spanish ships under the graces of the Queen, dividing some of the booty to the Queen.)**

**2. Any scenes that would exist in this story would only be based or inspired from the people and events from 1500's to 1800's England. (And this, obviously, would not be historically precise and correct.)**

**3. The names I used were the popular names and surnames used during the Elizabethan era, (Source: Google. I forgot the site) with the exception of Hiccup's and Jack's. (But the surnames used for the two of them were popular during the era.)**

**Just for clarification:**

**a) ****Harriet Haddon as past life Henry Haddock.**

**b) Jackson Osborne as past life Jack Frost/Overland.**

**c) Thomas (surname yet to be said) as past life Terrence (surname unknown for now).**

**d) ****James Benthey as past life Jamie Bennett.**

**e) Stephen Haddon as past life Stoick Haddock.**

**4. The word okay was first used in 19th century, while yeah originated somewhere in 1905. (I'm not sure about the accuracy of this. I only used google.)**

**5. As for the chemise and kirtle's appearance, you guys can just search google images. LOL.**

**6. And yes, the scene of removing the gown came from Pirates of the Carribean: Curse of the Black Pearl. BUT, the stripping was done underwater, that's why there were no traces of gown when Hiccup woke up.**

**7. I read somewhere that the thought of mouth-to-mouth resuscitation can be traced back in 1700's. I don't plan to dwell much into the topic. But I remember seeing a Korean Drama called, "Tamra, the Island," where the foreigner performed CPR to a drowned local and this drama was set in the 17th Century. I remember they put facts about the CPR being introduced somewhere during these times, though, I could not be sure. So, go figure it out yourself.**

**That's all. Good day. :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

** eater - thanks for consistently reading and reviewing. And I'm happy to know that this is your favorite story out of the great fanfics out there. I'm like flattered. Yes, apparently, the internet and webster's said that okay was first used in the 18th century. Yes! That's the KDrama I was talking about hahaha~ did you like that one as well? Because despite its oddity, I loved it a lot.**

**P.S. Yes, I have changed the title. Sorry about confusing you. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :D**

**Status: Unbeta'd**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, Jack and Hiccup would be canon. **

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**Escaping one for another**

* * *

Sven Haddock, otherwise known as Stoick the Vast for his stoic personality and massive physique, was the mayor of Berk, and apparently, the father of Henry "Hiccup" Haddock.

His father, as Hiccup remembered, was a man of literal strength, composed mind, and remarkable leadership, but despite all the admirable qualities, Hiccup's father was also packing less admirable ones, because although Sven attentively listens to his people and punctually attends social parties, he was never the approachable political figure of the century, nor was he the amiable social bee of the society.

If possible, the hulking leader would rather perform his responsibilities in peace and relax in the comforts of his home along with his wife and son, than wasting his time hearing out people's woes (he already knew) and chattering about other people's lives (he never really knew or cared for personally).

So, astonishment was the only reaction Hiccup felt when Stephen Haddon, which happened to be his father's past life, **initiated **to host a party himself.

**Now, hold up**. Sven Haddock was not the kind of man who would happily attend a party without a word or two, much more _**initiating **_and _**hosting **_one himself, so unless, Hiccup's father changed after several past lives, he had no basis to believe that Harriet's father, Stephen, was in fact, the same as his father, Sven.

Seeing a hand wave in front of his face, Hiccup was pulled out of his thoughts. "…yes, Thomas?" He inquired.

"Milady, your mind was off somewhere…_again_." Thomas lost count of the times he had to pull Hiccup back to reality. "…the dinner with the privateers would occur tonight and we still have matters to discuss, so please, set aside the thoughts for another time."

With a deep sigh, Hiccup sat up and walked towards the dinner table which was elegantly decorated with the most pristine dining utensils he had ever seen in his life, devotedly reflecting the lights of the sun, which basked the insides of the dining hall. "…I just don't get it, bud. Is there really a need for all…," Hiccup trailed, picking up a wineglass and tipping it towards Thomas, "…this? When I agreed that we should thank them, this was not what I had in mind."

Taking the wineglass from Hiccup's grasp and wiping the hand prints off with a clean cloth, Thomas situated it back on the table. "What did you have in mind then, milady?" He asked, handing the cloth to a nearby maid and whispering a request to her.

"…uhh, a…letter?"

"How original." Thomas quipped with a roll of his eyes, patting the back support of the seat, which Hiccup abandoned earlier, as a motion for him to sit back.

Resigned, Hiccup walked languidly to his seat, flopping himself down and resting the back of his head at the support. _'What a bummer…' _He thought.

Despite Hiccup and Sven's differences, the father and son still had things in common. And the very few of those were their same view about social gatherings – a trait where they could not find the least bit of enjoyment in attending any of those partying shenanigans.

And based on this reasoning, anyone would have thought that Hiccup's lack of interest was due to this characteristic. But the truth was, his current wracked nerves **had nothing to do** with the prospect of attending a dinner party, or being the reason for the initiation of the said party, **but** it was the idea of being clogged up inside the Haddon Mansion for the past three days in preparation for the said dinner.

And in those three wasted days, Hiccup could have made huge progress with his mission, if and only if, he was not deprived of going out, more or less, on his own.

The maid, whom Thomas whispered a request, entered the dining hall, pushing a trolley topped with a delicate-looking tea set.

"Thank you, Sybil." Thomas greeted.

"You're welcome, Thomas." The maid, whom Thomas addressed as Sybil, replied before leaving to attend her duties.

Pouring tea in a small cup, Thomas served it to his benefactor. "Let us take a small break for now." He said, pulling the chair beside Hiccup and sitting on it comfortably. "...but something had been nagging my mind about your past behavior…"

Freezing in place, Hiccup pursed his lips and reached out to take his tea, immediately sipping the contents to mask his tenseness.

"Are you trying to sneak out of the mansion?"

The continuous stream of tea in Hiccup's throat was hindered by Thomas' question, causing him to unattractively choke on it. Coughing harshly, Hiccup placed the cup down the table and tapped his chest. _'How did he find out about that? I've been extra careful.'_

Handing a hankie towards his benefactor, Thomas exclaimed, "You were not as devious as you thought you were, Lady Harriet. Making noises and leaving evidences of your planned escape were enough for me to know of your sad attempts to leave."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Thomas." Hiccup wheezed.

"Suit yourself." Thomas stood from his chair, pouring tea in another cup and replacing the one that his benefactor recently used. "But may I ask that you stop shredding your blankets and bed sheets to make ropes? The maids might get in trouble for their mysterious loss."

The statement made Hiccup stiff, causing Thomas to smirk in victory."Yes, I have **seen** it **and** **confiscated** it." He continued, making Hiccup groan aloud.

"You can't, Toothle… -_ahem_-, I meant, Thomas! I need those…" Hiccup exclaimed. _'…I've been working on those for two straight days.' _

It had been by chance when Thomas heard the maids murmuring about the mysterious disappearance of the young lady's bed sheets and blankets. At first, they thought Lady Harriet was merely playing a jest on them, but no matter how long they waited for Harriet to surrender the sheets, the young lady never returned them, so, Thomas decided to search for the sheets himself, looking around the young lady's bedchamber.

And, there, under Harriet's humble bed laid the tattered strands of the missing bed sheets, knotted at each ends, resembling a rope.

Thomas would have been puzzled about its purpose, if and only if, he had not seen Lady Harriet mysteriously wander the mansion alone at night, checking the doors if they were locked. Knowing that the only exits outside the mansion at night were the windows and doors of the bedrooms, Thomas already figured that Lady Harriet plans to sneak out by using the rope to support herself in going down the window.

"What do you need it for?" Thomas inquired knowingly.

"…"

"I already knew that you hate the prospect of having dinner with the _guardians, _but I don't expect you to hang yourself over it. I could not think of another use of that rope other than for escape and suicide."

Furrowing his brows, Hiccup pushed the teacup away from him, resting his chin on his awaiting palm and securing his elbow on the table. "Who knows? I probably will use it to tie someone."

Dubiously surprised, Thomas widened his eyes before smiling weirdly, "How bold~ so, whom of the two were you planning to tie literally, and must I say, eternally?"

Still in the same position, Hiccup glanced at Thomas with questioning eyes, "Huh? Tie literally and eternally?"

'_What on earth is he talking about?'_

"Don't act stupid, Lady Harriet. We both know what I'm talking about." Thomas replied. He took the rejected cup of tea and placed it back on the trolley.

"I'm far from stupid, but I'm no mind-reader either." Hiccup retorted, resting his body on the back support of the chair and crossing his arms across his chest.

"…" Thomas said those words to make a joke on his benefactor, but he never expected it to surprise him about the cluelessness Harriet appeared about the issue. If he remembered his benefactor (slash bestfriend when no people were around) well, Harriet was the wittiest when it came to jokes, sarcasm and metaphorical phrases. (One can add a sack of rudeness at the mixture too.)

"…"

"…are you truly clueless about this?"

Nodding his head, Hiccup answered, "Yeah, so, knock me with the answer, will you?"

Thomas froze and stared intently at Hiccup before cutting the attention with the abrupt clap of his hands, which intentionally and effectively grabbed the attention of all the occupants within the room. The five maids, who were busy attending to their task, were ordered to leave by the wave of Thomas' hand. Hearing the doors close upon the maids' departure, Thomas abruptly sat on the chair beside Hiccup.

"What do you know of the men who saved you, Harriet?" Thomas curiously asked.

"…" Hiccup replied with silence as he thought of his answer.

Three days ago, Hiccup had his first encounter with his bestfriend and his father's past lives. Hearing his father blurt the need to personally thank the two men, Jackson and James, for saving him, Hiccup was dubiously curious of knowing who these two men **are** since Stephen acted _**as if **_**he knew these people. **

"…uhm, they are famous privateers on board _Rise of the Guardians_…and the two of them were dubbed as _guardians _for being a crew in it?" He answered with uncertainty, only reciting the facts he learned about them from the maid who assists him in bathing and dressing.

"True, however, your answer was very limited."

'…_I knew that.'_ Hiccup admitted internally.

"These men were not only famous for their streak of successful pillage on the most expensive merchant vessels of Spain, but they are heavily infamous for their close social relation with the King and their profound knowledge of international trade, thus, enabling them to trade the _booties _they earned for the highest price around the ports of West Indies, Carribean Islands and Africa." Thomas explained without missing a beat.

"So, in other words, other than being friends with the King, they are also filthy rich?"

Thomas nodded his head and replied, "That's another way of putting it." Knowing his benefactor, Thomas already expected Harriet's lack of knowledge about the privateers despite their popularity amongst the masses. And partially, Thomas blamed his benefactor's lack of interest with the news and gossips flying abundantly (and rather loudly) in her surroundings.

"I fail to see the relation of them being _famous _and _rich _about the 'tying thing' you were saying earlier." Hiccup informed.

"…well, how many times have your father tried to push you into marrying men of wealth and power?" Thomas inquired.

Visibly stiffening, Hiccup looked aghast in implicit realization, "What?"

Thomas shrugged knowingly, "Yes, _bud._ Your father is planning to marry you with _one_ of the _two _saviors of yours. Most likely, I think he prefers Jackson Osborne, who happens to be the adopted son of the captain, Nicholas North."

Hiccup stood abruptly, making the chair harshly fall down the ground. "Why would father just marry me off with one of them?"

Standing to take the chair back on its four feet, Thomas answered, "Despite the pertinent facts I mentioned about their prominent backgrounds, I would say that you, being the daughter of one of the richest merchants within England, would automatically know of what I was speaking of."

'_We're that rich?' _He asked internally, dropping the issue in seconds before starting to deduce the words Thomas said, "Marrying him would mean I'd be tied to someone with the same stature as mine?"

"**That.** And your father attaining a _**stronger**_ bond with Captain North, allowing him the leeway to trade in countries and ports he has never traded before."

Eyes widened, Hiccup frantically walked to the windows, catching a deep breath before muttering. "…How possible is it for me to get married to this Jackson?"

"You have evaded marriage proposals quite well in the past, but knowing how great of a deal it would be for your father to marry you with Jackson, he would intently make ways for **the marriage to happen**. Trust me when I say that your father let you off easily with your _past suitors_, most likely because he really did not favor them that much."

"…wouldn't Jackson's opinion matter in this?"

Thomas nodded knowingly, saying, "_If _Jackson is what the gossips say, he'd be indebted to accept the idea _if _his father suggests the marriage to him. Acceptance is a way for him to return the favor of being saved from starving in the streets by his adoptive father after all."

'_Like the same way you have done for me, Harriet.' _Thomas thought as he recalled the past.

Feeling his knees wobble, Hiccup spun back, resting his back on the wall. _If _his hypothesis about fate was accurate, whatever event that happened in one's past life would continuously occur in their prospective lives. **Hence,** marrying the privateer would mean he would be closely **entangled with the stranger in **_**his real life**_. "Oh fucking hell, there's no way I'm marrying that dude." He denied out loud.

Chuckling and snorting, Thomas grinned mischievously, "My, my, your father would be infuriated to hear you say such vulgar words~ I am deftly sure he'll blame me for that." He said, remembering how much he used to curse before his attitude was straightened up by the Haddon household. "But what is a dude..?" He inquired, "…is that slang for a man?"

Ignoring the question, Hiccup lost himself in thoughts. Taking several courses of action into consideration, Hiccup chose to **wrack and ruin** the possibility of him marrying the stranger **right in the bud. **_If _he was giving his all to leave the house before, then it would mean he needed to exceed this level of perseverance to get out of there, else, _**he'd **__**be **_the one _**tied**_ with the stranger _**for **__**eternity**_.

'_Hey, I'm not only doing this for myself. I'm also doing this for the unfortunate fellow.'_

But his moment of thought relapsed when an unexpected knock was heard from the doors of the dining hall, only stopping when a head peeked inside. "Excuse me, milady. But is it fine for us to get back on our duties? We still have much to do." She inquired.

Hiccup nodded his head sheepishly before glancing at Thomas, who was looking at him with eyes full of skepticism.

"…I know you hate the prospect of marrying anyone, but perhaps, he's your fated?" Thomas dropped the questioning glance as he winked teasingly at Harriet.

"…I hope not." Hiccup said, cringing at the word _fated_, not that the man was disgusting or anything, (because truth to be told, the man named Jackson could be a famous model in the 21st century if he wanted to, perhaps, the guy was already a model. Who knows? Hiccup was never the type to enjoy skimming over pamphlets and magazines) _**but **_Hiccup already had a person whom he wanted to spend eternity with, and _**Jackson **_**was just not the man for him or her **_**at all**__._

Quick to lose interest in the discussion, Thomas said, "Well, let's get back to our earlier discussion. **Time is ticking**, Lady Harriet."

* * *

The windows allowed the tangerine hues of setting sunlight inside the recesses of the Haddon Mansion, tiredly painting shadows within, indicating the incoming darkness of the night.

For the majority, otherwise known as the poor, it was the best time to sleep as a way to soothe tired bones from the labor done in the day. For the minority, more known to be the rich, it was high time to attend parties specifically held within the quiet night as a way to ease the boredom felt within the day.

And the **only tired ones** during these hours would be the men and women categorized in the majority but working for the minority, otherwise known as the wealthy household's maids, boys and butlers.

The silent duskiness was broken with the incessant knocking of Thomas fist against Harriet's door. How long had he been knocking? An hour to those who exaggerate, but in reality, he was knocking for a mere minute; however, it was far long enough for a person to attend the door.

"Lady Harriet, open the door…**please.**" Thomas said the word please as if he was forced. "The maids are already here to attend your bath."

But no reply was heard.

Already losing his patience, Thomas faced one of the maids, ushering her to get the key and open the door. Harriet would be infuriated, Thomas knew, but what was he supposed to do? In an hour or two, the master of the household, along with the guests, would arrive, and having Harriet unprepared would garner disapproval from the master and his guests.

The maid went back with the key on her hand, dutifully unlocking the door and moving away to allow Thomas the first entrance.

"Harriet…?" Thomas whispered as he peeked inside. Opening the door fully, Thomas observed the room, expecting to land sight of his benefactor, but no presence of Harriet within the grandiose room could be seen. With a raise of his brow, Thomas entered with the maids following him. They dutifully searched each nook of the room, from the bottom of the bed to the insides of the closet. But no matter how much they search, the room was totally void of Harriet.

"Where could she be..?" Thomas asked, brushing his hair to the back of his head in frustration. "…Has anyone seen her leave the room?" He asked, but no one dared answer. The maids within the room gave the expression of complete cluelessness, **all but one**. Blessed with sharp eyes, Thomas saw the way the plump young maid, named Margareth, fidget in obvious nervousness.

"Search her around the house. If her presence was nowhere within, send some men to check around the city." Thomas directed the order to which the maids attentively listened and nodded their heads to.

When all of them were about to perform the order, Thomas halted Margareth in her steps, "A moment, please."

If Margareth looked nervous earlier, now, she looked scared out of her wits. "…i-is…t-there something y-you need of m-me, Tho…mas?" She stuttered.

"Yes, actually, there is." He answered, waving a hand to the other maids, effectively making them leave.

"…"

Thomas leaned closer to Margareth's ears, directing a question that's only for her to hear, "Let us cut the chase, Margareth. We do not have time to dwell further into this. Where is the young lady?"

Margareth felt tenseness overtake her body. She was not the bravest of her peers, so a little pressure was more than enough for her to curb. "…I, I d-didn't know she was planning to escape…Thomas. She asked me to bring her clothing of the chimney cleaners…and…" She gulped.

"And?"

"…a-and…" She stuttered, walking away from Thomas and heading towards the drawers. She opened the top box, pulling out a black pouch. Sprawling her hand, she spilled the contents on her palm, revealing several string-like compound.

If Thomas deduced precisely, he identified those as strands of hair – his young lady's auburn hair to be exact. "..Is that..?" He asked.

She nodded, saying, "…she cut her hair in front of me, asking if she looks like a boy. I-I thought s-she was doing it to horrify the g-guests…I didn't think she would run away. What do you think was she about to do..?"

"…What made you think she ran away…?" Thomas asked, because like what Margareth admitted, Harriet could just be **hiding **to horrify the guests.

Margareth held her chin in thought, "Well, she asked me to make a map of the city a day ago…"

"…and you made her one..?"

Putting her hand down, she smiled sheepishly, "Hehe, well, she told me that she was testing my knowledge about the town's alleyways…s-s-so I made her one." She explained with a face filled with guilt. "Y-you know how much I-I get carried away when someone a-asks me."

Thomas held the bridge of his nose in thought, "Where is the map headed to?"

"The port." Margareth answered without ado.

'_The port…? What for..?' _Thomas shook his head, "I need you to do something, Margareth. The moment Sir Haddon arrives, inform him of the situation and ask to call the dinner off, if possible." He finished, quickly striding to get out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

Looking back slightly, he answered, "To where the map leads."

* * *

Covered in dirty clothes, starting from head to toe, Hiccup ventured the city at dusk with a mere map for a companion. Upon getting stuck in this life for the past three days, Hiccup had inquired how things went around here, although he garnered several reactions of incredulity, the ones inquired dutifully answered all his questions.

First and foremost, he learned that no lady of nobility, wealth **and/or** power shall be allowed to venture thy town without one or more companion/s, because the idea causes uproar amongst the high-ranking crowd, and opportunities for robbery and other vile things for the immoral men and women of the less privileged.

And this information caused him to conclude that, '_If no lady must venture the town on her own, then she should not be a girl at all.' _Hence, it caused the birth of a boy inside of a girl's body, **now disguising as a boy. **

Secondly, people of wealth, may they be a man or a woman, risks the chance of getting robbed when they ventured the streets in the night. Hence, it gave Hiccup the idea of not only disguising as a boy or a man, but should dress up as someone who would eliminate the risk of getting robbed. And that gave birth to the boy in a girl's body who** disguises as a** **poor boy who cleans people's chimneys. **

Thirdly, the town was a place of puzzling routes; one wrong turn could cause one to further away from their destination. So, with the use of few praises, he was able to coax Margareth in the idea of making him a map with a personalized route.

**If Hiccup knew that disguising himself as a boy would garner him the easy way out of the Haddon's Mansion, he would have done it three days ago. **But there's no more use crying over spilled milk, so here he was, rushing his self to get to his destination as fast as possible. **Time is indeed ticking **as Thomas reminded him.

There was no time limit set for him to accomplish his objective though. So, there was no real reason for him to rush, but Hiccup was the type of person who makes use of his time well, and wasting it by attending a party he never really liked was considered a complete waste of his precious time.

Taking an abrupt turn into a small alleyway, Hiccup strode its skimpiness in space, until the exit showed itself.

"…now, that's breathtaking." He said in a bare whisper. Taking in the view of the most beautiful sunset he'd ever glimpsed in his life. Closing his eyes, Hiccup memorized the sight before him, momentarily dropping his objective in his mind to relax. If his hands held a brush instead of a map and the front of his showed a clean canvas instead of a dirty railing and a rusty post, Hiccup would have painted the daydream view in a heartbeat.

Glancing back to the map, he decided to continue his journey, having the place he first woke up to in mind.

**Now, this was the tricky part.** The map did show him the way to the port, but which **area of the port**, the map did not specifically indicate. Upon reaching the port, he wandered its expanse aimlessly based on instincts alone; trying to catch a glimpse of the same view he first had of the place.

"…darn it. This place looks the same…but not really the same." Confusing statement, one might say. But the truth of it all, the area Hiccup had in mind could be described as a dirty bricked-floored part of the port with the charming view of the sunset – which basically could be anywhere at this darned port!

'_Stupid!' _Hiccup muttered. _**If only he had been more observant when first woke up here, he would've remembered the place precisely. **_

Kicking an immobile stone on his way, Hiccup watched as it fly and hit the nearby wall, bouncing down behind the discarded empty wooden boxes. He expected the stone to make a noise upon falling down the ground, but what he did not expect was for the sound to resemble that one of a breaking eggshell.

"…what the fuck?" He narrowed his eyes to where the stone fell, shrieking a loud, "AHHHHHHH!" when a burst of light emerged, revealing the mysterious ball he lost when he fell down from the sky.

Falling down the ground, Hiccup crawled on his back until his head reached the wall behind him, covering the blinding light with his hands.

"…i-isn't that…?" He pointed his index finger at it, watching as the black shell crumble and reveal a black bird which Hiccup concluded as an owl for its big round green eyes and round head. _'A black Noctowl?' _ He thought, thinking how the situation resembled the way pokemons evolve in a DS Game.

Carefully descending down the ground, the owl and Hiccup stared at each other in silence.

"What are you looking at, human?" The owl asked with a snide, making Hiccup gape like a fish caught out from the waters. "…I'm not enticed to eat you despite your resemblance of a guppy, human." The owl continued.

"Y-you…h-ho-how c-could y-you talk? Y-y-y-you're not a p-parrot!" Or was the bird a parrot after all?

The owl covered its beak with its feathered wing, saying, "How insolent. You dare compare me to those mindless sound copiers? I am a mythical owl, you dimwit."

"...an owl that could talk?"

"Take heed of the term, _mythical._" The owl said, ascending up the air to circle the fallen body of Hiccup. "You might want to get up there, human. The ground would make you…even more unhygienic."

Realizing the _mythical _bird to be correct, Hiccup stood upright, dusting his pants off, not that it would make any difference since his already worn clothing had coal as a dress print. "…so, you were the ball, Queen Tara gave, to help me..?" He inquired.

Perching down the bricked-floor, the owl tipped his head to a hundred eighty degrees. "The Queen ordered me, yes."

"Oh." Hiccup said breathlessly.

"So, what is the objective, human?…before that, tell me your name." The owl ordered.

"I'm Henry."

The owl tipped its head three hundred sixty degrees to the other side, "I remember the Queen address you as Hiccup, hehe." It finished with a mocking laugh.

Hiccup furrowed his eyes, pissed as he watched the owl make fun of his nickname. "Oh, laugh all you want, disguised parrot."

Stopping his bubbling laugh, the owl narrowed its huge eyes, "What did you just call me, you annoying hitch of the throat?"

"_Haha, _very funny, you** confused **bird specie." He mused.

"Why you ought to…!" It said, ascending and flapping its wings harshly on Hiccup's face.

"HEY!" Hiccup exclaimed as he covered his face from the assault of the bird.

"I am no parrot, you ugly human." The owl exclaimed once again, descending down the bricked-road and sashaying with its feet. "For the last time, I am a mythical owl, named Night Fury. You dare make fun of me and I'd poke your eyes out, Hiccup."

"Such a fair deal." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "How about you stop calling me Hiccup and I'll stop calling you a parrot, deal?"

Ignoring his words, the owl sneered at him, "Hut, hut, **Hiccup**. What is the objective?"

With a roll of his eyes, Hiccup answered, "Well, Tara said she'll bring me where I was **supposed **to meet her for the very first time."

"Meet who…?"

Hiccup felt the blood rush to his cheeks, scratching the back of his head as he smiled sheepishly. "Hehe."

"Quit blushing. It's creeping me out." Night Fury exclaimed. The disgusting blush was enough for him to know who this person was to his subject. "Where is the place then?"

"…that…I don't remember."

"…"

"…"

"Shouldn't you have the mind to at least remember the place…?"

"…I…I did not get a good look at the place…I was too hung up about knowing I'm a girl…"

Flying, the owl floated at the same height as Hiccup's face, evaluating him from head to toe with its large eyes. "You're a girl…?"

Hiccup pursed his lips before smiling sheepishly, showing his crooked teeth and scratching his chin-length auburn hair, "…well, yes. My past life happens to be a girl and I had to disguise myself as a guy to get a free walk around here. _You're smart_, I'm sure you get the drill."

Feeling smug at the unexpected compliment, the owl stopped the smile that threatened to escape from his lips. "…passable disguise. I actually thought you were a boy…it was probably your definite lack of curves." The owl finished with a smug.

'_Great, I chose to be nice and this damned bird chose to be an asshole.' _Turning his back, Hiccup held the map and tried relocate his place. Unexpectedly, Hiccup blurted a loud, "Ouch!" when the owl descended to his shoulder, digging its claws deeply.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Hiccup asked in irritation.

"Show the way, _Hiccup_~" It replied.

Narrowing his eyes, Hiccup complained, "I'm not a nest, damn it! Get away." He finished with a shrug of his shoulders, attempting to make the owl leave.

The tight clasp of its claws did not leave his shoulders though, "Nest? Don't flatter yourself. I just happen to see your resemblance with a twig."

Smirking with irritated eyes, Hiccup raised his left hand, touching the shadowy feather of the owl's body, "How soft." He said in a soft voice, before pushing the bird away, "But so damn heavy! Shoo.."

Flapping its wings briskly, the owl avoided the impended fall. "Fine, then! Give me that map and I'll navigate it myself." It said, descending to grab the map with his claws. Once its claws were secured around the map, it pulled.

"Hey, let go!" Hiccup ordered, not letting the map to be pulled away. Who knows? The bird might carry the map and never go back, leaving him in town with no guide to lead him back to the mansion.

"No, you let go!"

"It's going to –," Hiccup warned, dreading the moment he heard the paper rip in two, "…rip…" He said, looking grimly at the torn paper in his hand.

"Now look at what you've done!" The owl shouted, swaying the paper in front of him.

"You…you're blaming me!? You're the one who was pulling on the map!" He justified.

"Why didn't you let go!?"

The pieces of the map were forgotten down the ground as the two advanced towards each other, each glaring at one another. The owl was the first one to break the contact by pecking the front of Hiccup's head.

"You little!" Hiccup snapped as he held the pecked spot on his head. He looked down the ground and grabbed a trash, not caring how dirty it was. Bundling it on his hands, he positioned himself the way pitchers do in baseball before they threw the ball.

"As if you can hit me –."

Hiccup threw the small made-up ball of trash towards the bird, effectively stopping it from speaking in its annoying voice, but the owl flew upward, evading the ball by mere inches.

"Ha, told you!" The owl boasted, but the lack of reaction from Hiccup made the owl stare at him. "What?"

Hiccup just stood there, still in the position he had after throwing off the ball of trash. The owl decided to descend on the ground, then followed the line of Hiccup's sight. Spinning on his back, the owl saw the figure of a tall man, facing away from the two of them.

The man's back was plastered with the remnants of the ball of trash, enticing the attention of several flies and bugs which immediately partied and float around his head.

If the sudden stiffness and dark aura emitted by the man were not enough to show his impending rage, then the man's curse done the job.

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL…!?"

Scared out of his mind, the owl flew on Hiccup's shoulder, wrapping his wings around Hiccup's head, tightening even more when he saw the man slowly turn around.

"…we're fucked." Whispered in a shaky voice by the recently frozen-to-the-spot-Hiccup.

"…no, you're fucked."

* * *

"…**I was just wondering where he was…" Ronin informed.**

**Tara only smiled. "…I was wondering where THEY were. But now that they are here, the real show will begin."**

"**Care for some popcorn?"**

**Tara smiled, "We don't eat, Ronin."**

* * *

**Notes:**

**A Noctowl is a flying pokemon, resembling an owl.**

**Margareth is based on Meatlug and Sylbia was supposed to be Stormfly.**

**Haha, I know Night Fury sucks. -.- ...I don't even know what I was doing.**


End file.
